My love and My fight
by oneandonlyme
Summary: Hikaru grew up with only his mom and his brother. There very poor. But then as time pass by her mother got into jail and now only his brother and him are together. They got into a gang and Hikaru was the leader. Soon he met Haruhi who is rich person.
1. The meeting

Hello every one!. Wahh! After the "Married couple" a new fan fic has been made!. I'm happy :3 I hope I'll get many reviews on this just like the other one :3

This is a story of my life...of how I fight for my family,how I fight for my self,and most of all how I fight for my love. My name is Hikaru hitachiin, and I have a twin brother name Kaoru. I came from a poor family. When I was a kid my mom went to jail...it's not because she did something bad but,when she was in the market selling things just so we have something to eat then this bastard came threw all the things my mom had. Me and my brother saw it and we started beating that's guy until he...he was dead. The police came and ask who was responsible for his death and my mom said she did it. So she got into jail. Now me and my brother were alone,we got into a gang. Eventually I'm the strongest of them all. This include killing people but I haven't killed one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Years later

"Hikaru."

"What is it Kaoru?." I asked.

"I'm so hungry!."

"Me too. Let's go buy something."

"We didn't have money though."

"It's okay let's just go." We went outside and went to a store.

"Let's buy this." I took the cheapest food that I can find. We went to the cashier.

"That would be 600 yen."

I gave her the money and gave the food to my brother.

"Aren't you going to eat?." Kaoru asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten yet. Your going to starve if you wont eat." I looked at my brother who had a concern look. I smiled.

"I'll eat later just save some for me."

"Kaoru I'm going somewhere! I'll be back later!." I went out of the house to buy us some dinner. *sighs* 'There food is so expensive!.' I stopped at a restaurant and saw a girl with brown hair and huge brown eyes. "Wow! she's so cute!.' I sighed again and went back looking for food.

"What?. Why is it so expensive!. Can't you just give it to me for low price!."

"No way man. If you can't afford it then don't buy it!."

"Look I'll do anything!...my brother is really hungry right now!." I was shouting at the restaurant causing people to look at us.

"No way!. It's not our fault that you poor people can't afford to buy food!. Tell your mom to get a job!."

"What did you just say?." I punch him on the face and grabbed his shirt. "Don't you dare say like that to us!. Just because were poor! you bastard!." I punch him on the nose and people at the restaurant started running and a police stopped me.

"Hey that's enough!."

"Hikaru! if you don't want to get arrested then leave."

"Fine!. But if he say those words again! I will kill him!." I ran out of the restaurant. Then I felt tear on my eyes. I sat down beside a dumpster.

"Hey are you okay?." Then a hand touch my shoulders and I looked up. It was the girl I saw from the restaurant!. She sat down beside me.

"Um yeah."

"I saw what you did at that guy."

"Yeah so?."

"Well I think he deserve it." She looked at me then smiled. I blushed. Then my stomach growled.

"Um" I blushed. She laughed and took my hand.

"Common were going to my house."

"Wow! this is your house! it's huge!. Your rich!."

"Let's go to the kitchen." We went to the kitchen and she gave me food.

"Thanks!." After I ate she took me to the bath room.

"Um what are you doing?." She took a towel and wet it.

"Your face is dirty. I'm just going to clean it okay?." She got up and cupped my face with he other hand. 'She's so cute!' I blushed. I looked at her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?." She asked.

"Um nothing." Then I looked away.

"What's your name?." I asked.

"Haruhi." she smiled. "There you look clean!."

"Why are you doing this to me?." I looked away.

"Because I liked helping people." She smiled. I looked at her then smiled.

"Lady Haruhi here;s your..." The made drop the clothes. "Lady Haruhi! what's that man doing in here!."

"It's okay Shima!...his my friend I'm just helping him."

"Oh...well here's the clothes. Is there anything else I can help you?."

"No were fine."

"Okay I'll be going then." Then she left.

"Here are some clothes. You could wear them." I took the shirt from her hand.

"By the way...what's your name?." Haruhi asked.

"Oh Hikaru." Then she nodded.

"Oh! crap! I forgot about Kaoru!. I have to go!." I gave her back the clothes.

"Wait who?."

"My brother! He haven't eaten yet!."

"Wait I'll go with you!."

"No!."

"Why not?."

"Because...I just don't want you too." The truth why Is because our house is so small. I didn't want her to see it.

"No I'm going...Shima! please pack some food!."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's house

"Kaoru I'm home!." We went inside of the house. Then I saw Kaoru running to me and hugged me.

"Hikaru! where have you been? I was so worried! and..." Kaoru looked behind me and saw Haruhi.

"Um who's she?."Kaoru asked.

"This is Haruhi. Ah! Kaoru I have dinner for you!." I gave him the plastic bag filled with food.

"Wow! Where did you buy this?." Kaoru asked.

"Haruhi gave them to me." I smiled.

"Oh Thanks Haruhi!." Kaoru went to the kitchen.

"Um sorry if our house is not big. You must e uncomfortable."

"No it's okay...Ah! I have to go!." Haruhi went back to her car but I stopped her.

"Wait!." I grabbed her hand.

"Wha..what is it?."

"Um...thanks." She smiled and went inside of her car and drove off.

"Huh? Wheres Haruhi?." Kaoru asked.

"Oh she just went home." I sat down on the couch. Well it wasn't a couch,...it was sort of a wood.

"Aww...I didn't even get to talk to her...Hey do you like her?."

"..."

"So you do?." Kaoru smirked.

"Shut up and eat. We have business to do tomorrow you know." I smirked.

First chapter done!. Yay! I hope you guys like it so far!. Oh yes here's a preview for the next chaptie!

Hikaru and Kaoru went to a "business" Then they got into a fight. Once again Hikaru found Haruhi and asked her to go out with him. Yup that's it! You have to find out on the next chapter kk!. PLEASE REVIEW! it will make me happy ^w^ and my Honeysenpai bunny plushie!...his here with me. Okay so see ya!.


	2. Second time meeting Haruhi

Hello~~~~~ everyone! Back for more chapters?. Well here's the chapter 2!. I have special guest! Hikaru and Haruhi!~~.

Haruhi: Hello everyone ^_^

Hikaru: Hey.

They will be here until I guess the chapter is over. Okay so on with the chapter!. WARNING: There will be violence in this chapterrr.

"Aww...I didn't even get to talk to her...Hey do you like her?."

"..."

"So you do?." Kaoru smirked.

"Shut up and eat. We have business to do tomorrow you know." I smirked.

~~~~~~~~~The next morning

"Kaoru wake up!." I shake Koaru's shoulder and went to get clothes. "Kaoru wake up! We have to go now!."

"Ughh...okay I'm up."

"Okay were here...are you ready?."

"Yup!." We went inside a huge house. There we saw people with guns.

"Who are you?." The guy with a cigarette said.

"We have a business with Mr. Shiro."

"And what business is that?." He asked.

"It's non of your business buddy...it's private." Kaoru step in front of me. The guy looked at us for moment then nodded.

"Okay then follow me."

"Ah! Hikaru Kaoru! Welcome!."

"Lets just get over with this so we could go." I sat down on the couch and cross my legs. Kaoru did the same.

"Yes."

"So then you want us on your gang?." Kaoru asked.

"Yes. I've seen you two fight especially you Hikaru." He took a sip of his tea.

"If we join it what's in it for us?." I asked. He chuckled.

"Why of course anything you want!. Money,guns,and so much more!. The only reason I want you two is because those skills are useful and you can be useful to my gang. You might never know I might also teach you how to shoot people." He smirk. "And help me with my other business. Don't you want to be rich?,don't you want to have huge house?."

I looked at my brother then back to him.

"Okay we'll accept your offer."

"Yes,then I guess were done here." Kaoru said.

"Not so fast." He stood up, "I want to see you fight one of my strongest man."

"Okay bring him out then." I smirked. Then a guy came in with huge muscle.

"Now which one of you will fight Arino?." He smiled. Kaoru looked at me then I nodded.

"Okay ready!,set!,fight!." Arino punch me on the face and I fell down. Then he kick me on my stomach. I grabbed one of his leg making him fall down and wiped my blood out of my face. I punch him on the face again and again until his face was bleeding and until he said stop.

"Stop!."

"Okay Hikaru you prove your toughness You can get out of him." I got up and grabbed my brothers hand.

"Good now we can go. We'll see you tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Hikaru and Kaoru's house.

"Are you okay Hikaru?." Kaoru took a towel and wiped the blood out of my face.

"Yeah."

"Hey...do you think it was a good idea to accept his offer?." Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. As long we have a money." Kaoru looked at with concern on his eyes. I smiled and hug my brother.

"By the way." Kaoru said. "He gave me this money. It's our pay." I took the money.

"Good then we can buy our lunch. I'll be back okay?." Kaoru nodded.

"Now let see what should I buy..."I looked around the market and pick diferent kinds of food.

"These should be enough." Then I thought of Haruhi. I smiled. I pass by a school and look around.

"These people are lucky. Although...I don't really like going to school." I sighed then saw Haruhi coming out of the building. I ran to her.

"Haruhi!." I waved may arm.

"Hikaru!." She smiled.

"Haruhi you go to school here?." I asked.

"Yea!." Haruhi looked at me. "Hikaru what happen to your face?...did you get into a fight?."

"Um sorta." I smiled sheepishly. "But never mind my face. Hey I have a question for you."

"What is it?...and make it hurry I have to go."

"How would you like to go on a date with me?." Haruhi laughed.

"Look Hikaru I have to go. I'll see you soon." She walk a way but I grabbed her arm.

"Why not?...because I'm poor?."

"No,no it's not that."

"Then let's go then!."

"Hikaru I have to go!."

"Where are you going?."

"To my friends house. Were doing a project."

"Can't it wait?." I asked.

"No..now let go of me."

"Well then can I come over to your house?."

"No." Finally I let go of her arm.

"Well then I'll just do this..." I quickly kissed her lips.

"Hikaru! Why did you do that?."

"Because I like you...ah I have to go Haruhi bye!." I smiled and walk away.

~~~~~~~Haruhi reaction

'What in the world?. Why did he do that?,my heart kept beating.' Haruhi touch her lips then smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Hikaru

"Kaoru I'm home!." I smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare the food.

"Hey Hikaru!. You look very happy to day."

"Yea what's wrong with it?."

"Nothing it's just your not always that happy. Let me guess you met Haruhi again dint you?." Kaoru smiled.

"Well yes...and I kissed her."

"You did?." Kaoru went to me and hug me.

"Well yeah...I asked her if she want's to go out with me but she said she has to go. I asked her if I can come over to her house she said no. So I got irritated and just kissed her."

"Wow! Nice job brother!." Kaoru smiled.

"In fact were going to her house." I smirked.

Stop!

Yea! Second chapter finished!.

Haruhi: …...I don't like how it goes. -.-

Hikaru: Nice job HikaHaru4ever!. :D

Hahahaha thank you. Well that's for to day! I hope you guys enjoyed it!. A preview of the next chapttie!

"_Hikaru are sure about this?."_

"_Yeah just climbed on the walls!."_

"_What if we get caught!."_

"_We wont! Just do it!." We climbed on the walls and saw Haruhi swimming with her cute bating suit. Then me and Kaoru both said "Wow! She's so cute!."_

Hahaha that's it! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think!. I'll take any comments!. Well then see you!


	3. The mom's are back

Hello there!. Another new chapter!. Tatatatatata~~~~~ Yes and we have a new guest!...it'ssssssss Kaoru!.

Kaoru: Hi there everyone!.

Hi there Kaoru!,how are you doing?

Kaoru: I'm doing great! And excited to read this chapter! :D

That's good cause I'm going to start the chapter now!. But before I do that...

Kaoru: HikaHaru4ever does NOT own OHSHC :D now on with the chapter!.

~~~~On the last chapter

"Kaoru I'm home!." I smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare the food.

"Hey Hikaru!. You look very happy to day."

"Yea what's wrong with it?."

"Nothing it's just your not always that happy. Let me guess you met Haruhi again dint you?." Kaoru smiled.

"Well yes...and I kissed her."

"You did?." Kaoru went to me and hug me.

"Well yeah...I asked her if she want's to go out with me but she said she has to go. I asked her if I can come over to her house she said no. So I got irritated and just kissed her."

"Wow! Nice job brother!." Kaoru smiled.

"In fact were going to her house." I smirked.

"Hikaru are you sure about this?." Kaoru asked.

"Yeah just climbed on the walls!." I climbed one of the handles on the wall and reached at the end.

"What if we get caught!."

"We wont! Just do it!." We climbed on the walls and saw Haruhi swimming with her cute bating suit. Then me and Kaoru both said, "Woah! Shes cute!."

"Okay Hikaru what do we do now?." Kaoru asked. I looked at him,

"Can you stay here and looked if someone is coming?." Kaoru nodded and I went down. Haruhi got out of the pool and cover her self with her towel. Then I hide behind and scared her.

"Boo!."

"Ah!." She turned around and almost slip then I caught her.

"Woah! Are you okay?." I asked. I pulled her up.

"Hikaru?...how...how did you get in?."

"I climbed on the walls." I smirk.

"Well what are you doing here?...you cant come to someone's property!." she said angrily.

"Pft! I don't care about that. Besides I came here to see you."

"I think you have to go or I might call the police."

"Really?...your going to do that to your boyfriend?." I asked.

"Boyfriend?." Haruhi laughed. "Who said your my boyfriend?."

"Hey I know you like me."

"Please you need to leave."

"Okay I'll leave...If!...if you will kissed me!." I smirk.

"No way!...I'm calling the police!." she took her phone but I grabbed it quickly.

"Hey give that back!." Haruhi reached for her phone.

"No way!." Then one of her maid called her name.

"Miss Haruhi are you okay in there?." Haruhi gasped. I drop her phone and started running then I jumped on her pool to hide.

"Miss Haruhi is everything alright?."

"Uh..yeah!." Haruhi smiled.

"Okay then I'll be going back now." Haruhi looked around.

"Hikaru where are you?." Haruhi whispered. Then she saw my body float.

"Oh my god! Hikaru!." Haruhi jumped on the pool and went to save me.

~~~~~Haruhi pov~~~

"Hikaru wake up!." His not waking up!. I opened his mouth to give him air then I put my mouth to his. I gave him CPR. I took a deep breath then went to his mouth again. Then Hikaru's hand cupped my face giving me a passionate kiss.

"What the?.."

"Hehe I got my kissed now!." He smirked.

"You were faking it?."

"Don't pretend you dint love it."

"I didn't!. You almost made me worried!." I pulled my self out of him.

"Okay,okay! I'm sorry! I'm going to go now." Hikaru pulled him self out of the pool then went back climbing on the walls. I touch my lips then I smiled. 'He is such an idiot.'

~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru pov

"Hey!."

"Hikaru!." Kaoru came up to me. Then he smirked.

"What?." I asked.

"Brother...I saw what you did." He laughed. "That was really cool of you!."

"What ever." Then we went back home.

"By the way we have to meet with that guy again tomorrow." Kaoru sat down. I sat beside him.

"Tomorrow...We have to pick up mom."

"I almost forgot about that!."

"Yup...shes going out of jail finally." I smiled.

"Man I can't wait to see her!." Kaoru smiled.

"Common lets go sleep."

~~~~~~~~~Next Morning.

"Hikaru wake up! We have to pick up Mom!." Kaoru went to the kitchen and brushed his teeth.

"I'm up! Just give me a minute!." I fix my hair and went to the kitchen and grab my toothbrush.

"Common!."

"You free to go. You twins is here."

"Thank you sir."

"There she is Hikaru!...Mom!." Kaoru wave his arm.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!." We ran towards mom and hug her.

"We miss you so much!."

"I miss both of you too!."

"We should celebrate!." I hold her hand and Kaoru did the same on the other side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Home :D

"So mom what do you want to eat?."Kaoru asked.

"Anything my dear." We sat down on the table and talked.

"So Hikaru and Kaoru...do you have any girlfriend or crushes?"

"I don't have one yet." Kaoru said.

"And you Hikaru?."

"Um...I don't have a girlfriend yet."

"What about crush?." Mom asked.

"Oh Hikaru has a crush alright!." Kaoru laughed.

"Shut up Kaoru!." I punch his arm.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Hikaru!...and who is this?...I want to see her?."

"Shes a rich person,and cute,and really nice mom!." Kaoru said.

"I said shut up!."

"Oh really?...I would like to meet her someday Hikaru."

"She is not my girlfriend!." Kaoru and mom laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Haruhi.

Phone conversation

"Hello?."

"Haruhi!."

"Mom?."

"Yes it's me and I wanted to say that were coming back in there!."

"What?."

"Were going to prepare your mirage with Kano."

"What? Mom! I don't want to marry him!."

"Well too bad,whether you like it or not your going to marry him and you will do what I say!." Haruhi put the phone down and cried.

STOP!

Done chapter!. And I have to say that Haruhi's step mom is very mean :( .

Kaoru: Yeah!. Hey question will I have a girlfriend too?

I dont know you have to wait for the next chapter!. Well I guess I'll see you then! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! tell me your comments about this chapter! I'll take any comments!. Okay now I have to work on my other stories!. See you!

Karou: Bye,bye everyone!.


	4. To the park!

OMG! Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I didn't update! Well it's because I was working on my other story and plus I was busy too. I apologize for the late update! Ah, anyways I'm here now and I'll write the chapter now! On with the chapter then!

~Hikaru's POV~  
>"Ah! Finally were home! I miss my home so much!" Mom smiled. "I know we should do something together tomorrow, don't you think? It's been a long time since we didn't get to go out together."<br>"I think that's a good idea mom! Right Hikaru?" Kaoru looked at me then smiled.  
>"Um..yeah." I smiled.<p>

~Haruhi's POV~  
>"What I'm I going to do? Mom is coming back! And she wants me to marry! Shima what am I going to do?"<br>"Calm down lady Haruhi!...Wait I though you like Kano?" Shima asked.  
>"Yeah that was before. But he is not a kind person and mom only want me to marry him because of his money." I sat down and sighed.<br>"Well...do you know when will madam come back?" Shima asked.  
>"No...I don't."<p>

~Morning~ Hikaru's POV  
>"Rise and shine boys!" Mom opened the curtains.<br>"Ugh...Mom it's early in the morning!" I covered myself with the blanket.  
>"Yeah mom!"<br>"Oh come on! It's the day were going on a picnic!" Mom smiled and took of the blanket. "I even prepared us food!"  
>"Fine! Fine!" Kaoru and I got up.<br>"Okay I'll be waiting for you outside ."

~Haruhi's POV~  
>"Lady Haruhi it's time to get up!" Shima opened the curtains.<br>"Shima...please it's still early."  
>"Lady Haruhi today is a nice day to go on a park! Besides, it's Kasume-chan's birthday!"<br>"Huh?...oh yeah I forgot!" I got up and quickly went to the bathroom.  
>"Lady Haruhi, I will prepare your clothes!"<p>

~At the park~ Hikaru's POV  
>"Here! It's a perfect spot!" Mom took out the table.<br>"I'm glad we found a spot that has a tree." Kaoru took the picnic basket and put them on the table.  
>"I'll prepare our food." Mom took out the food and set them on the table.<br>"I'll help you mom." Kaoru said.  
>"Oh my! I forgot to bring drinks for us! Hikaru would you find something to drink?"<br>"Sure."  
>~Haruhi POV~<br>"Haruhi-chan! Thank you for taking me to the park!" Kasume-chan smiled.  
>"Of course! It's your birthday!" I smiled.<br>"Yes. I always wanted to go in here with my mom." Kasume-chan expression turned from happiness to sadness.  
>"Kasume-chan, don't be sad okay? I'm sure your mom is very happy right now." I smiled. "How about we buy some ice cream?"<br>"Yes!"

~Hikaru's POV~  
>"Where the heck am I going to find drinks?" I kept walking until I saw Haruhi. "Is that Haruhi?... Oi! Haruhi!" I waved my arm.<br>"Huh?.. Hikaru!" Haruhi smiled.  
>"What are you doing in here Haruhi?" I asked.<br>"Haruhi-chan, who is he?" The little girl asked.  
>"Ah! Kasume-chan this is Hikaru. Hikaru this Kasume."<br>"Is she your little sister?" I asked.  
>"Well...no but I treat her like she's my own little sister."<br>"Haruhi-chan is he your boyfriend?"  
>"Huh?..n-no!" Haruhi laughed. I smiled.<br>"S-so Hikaru why are you here?" Haruhi asked.  
>"Well my mom just came out of the prison and were having picnic."<br>"Prison?" Haruhi asked.  
>"Ah! B-but she's not a bad person!"<br>"Um...mm okay." Haruhi smiled. "Here you go Kasume-chan." Haruhi gave the ice cream to her.  
>"Thank you! Um Haruhi-chan can I play over there?"<br>"Sure! Just be careful okay?"  
>"Okay!"<br>"Mmm Haruhi."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you want to meet my mom?"  
>"Um...sure Hikaru."<br>"Okay then! Let's go!" I grabbed her hand.

"Mom!"  
>"Hikaru your back!"<br>"Hey Hikaru! And Haruhi!" Kaoru waved his hand.  
>"Mom this is Haruhi."<br>"Ah! So your Haruhi! My, you look so cute!" Mom smiled.

~Haruhi's POV~  
>"Ah why thank you ma'am." I smiled.<br>"Haruhi why don't you join us? By the way my name is Yuzuha, please join us for lunch."  
>"Um...well I don't know, it looks like this is for family only."<br>"Just join us Haruhi. Sit." Hikaru sat down on the chair.  
>"Sit." Hikaru tap the chair.<br>"Thank you." Haruhi smiled.

"So how did you like the food Haruhi?" Yuzuha asked.  
>"Oh it was delicious!"<br>"By the way... Haruhi what about that girl... Kasume right?" Hikaru asked.  
>"Don't worry Shima is watching her. Um I should probably go now."<br>"Aw your leaving Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.  
>"Well I'm just going to look if Kasume-chan is okay." I got up.<br>"Wait! I'll go with you!" Hikaru got up. "Mom is it's okay?"  
>"Of course!"<p>

~Haruhi's POV~  
>"Okay then come on."<br>"So Haruhi...Kasume-chan...who really is she?..I mean if she is not your sister then."  
>"I found her on the street." I said.<br>"What?"  
>"I found her on the street. I felt bad so I took her home. Then I saw that her arms was full of bruises. So I took care of her."<br>"Oh."  
>"But since my mom doesn't like her in our house I took her somewhere else were someone can take care of her." I smiled. "Just like you Hikaru!"<br>"What?" Hikaru asked.  
>"I found you on the street, then I took you home and cleaned you up."<br>"Right!" Hikaru laughed.  
>"Ah! It looks likes Kasume-chan is okay." I looked over where Shima and Kasume-chan was.<p>

~Hikaru's POV~  
>So she took care of her. I looked over to her. She smiled.<br>"Hey aren't you suppose to go?" Haruhi asked.  
>"Um no."<br>"Oh...well...do you want to walk then?" Haruhi asked.  
>"Sure!"<p>

"Haruhi."  
>"Hm?"<br>"Your really are a nice person."  
>"Well thank you."<br>"And that's why I like you. Haruhi..." I stopped. Then I kissed her cheek. "I love you Haruhi."

"..."  
>"Were in the park Hikaru!"<br>"So?..no one is here. Besides it's already afternoon."  
>"Mm." Haruhi nodded.<br>"What?...don't just nod! What's your answer?" Haruhi smiled and hugged me.  
>"Does that answer your question?" Haruhi asked.<br>"No...no it doesn't."  
>"Okay then.." Haruhi sighed. The she quickly kissed me. "How about that?" She smiled.<p>

STOP!  
>Yay! Chapter done! Once again sorry for the late update people. Gomen! Well...that's for today's chapter! See ya!...please REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
